


Defending in Detention

by sweet_rabbit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), important to know that keith's boots are cowboy boots, keith has a beautifully unconventional family who loves him SO FREAKIN' MUCH, keith has a mighty thirst, krolia totally did jail time but it was for RIGHTEOUS REASONS, some violence in chapter 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_rabbit/pseuds/sweet_rabbit
Summary: "Depends. What do you want me to do?""Simple." With a grin to his friends, James eagerly continued, "Ask out Lance McClain."Of course they would find the resident gay boy with a knife asking out the swim team captain to be a good prank... but for a hundred bucks it wouldn't be too bad, right?-Where Keith is super wrong, so beats the shit out of a guy on facebook live to get back his crush's honor, or something. Don't judge, he was pissed and not thinking straight in every meaning of the word.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BUSTED THIS OUT IN ONE DAY, WHOO! I don't really know where this is going, it'll definitely be at least three chapters, though. I mean that in that it could expand past that, but we'll see.
> 
> And yes, I DO still plan to continue my other stories, especially Gaining Social Competence, no worries :)
> 
> Side Note: Sorry to those who like James, I personally do not even having not watched s7 and 8, but he's a douche in this.

-

 

"Yo, Kogane, you busy?"

Keith groaned from his squatted position by the school wall. He was working on a mural, not graffiti despite what the school would surely later claim, so to whoever had asked him that question he felt it quite obvious that he was indeed busy. With an eye roll, he merely grunted as a response without actually looking behind him to see who it was.

"Great!" they said, as he felt an arm fall onto his shoulder

Looking from the corner of his eye, he saw that it was Jame Griffin who had addressed him. The guy would probably be insulted if he found out Keith didn't recognize his voice, but Keith had a habit of erasing unpleasant things from his brain.

"I got a proposition for you," James continued without a care, clearly assuming Keith was interested in anything he had to say. "You wanna make a quick and easy hundred?"

Okay, that made Keith interested.

Abandoning his paint material and tossing Jame's arm of him, Keith stood up to properly address the other, also seeing that he wasn't alone. Glancing around the group of four other boys, it seemed that the top football or basketball or whatever they played players were in attendance and grinning like idiots. They all wore letterman jackets as the only indication of their place in the high school, but Keith wouldn't be able to tell you much else about them aside from he got the impression they thought they were important and that the other students cared about them.

"Depends," Keith finally said with an eyebrow raise. "I don't steal or sell drugs, so you're out of luck for that stuff."

"No, no, no, nothing illegal like that," James said while waving his hands in dismissal. "We just want you help us out for a little, harmless prank is all. Won't even take you five minutes to make that hundred. Whaddya say?"

"Again, it depends." Seriously, Keith had better things to do than participate in a shoddy business deal like how James was presenting it. "What do you want me to do?"

"Simple." With a grin to his friends, James eagerly continued, "Ask out Lance McClain."

Of course they would find the resident gay boy with a knife asking out the swim team captain to be a good prank... but for a hundred bucks it wouldn't be too bad, right?

-

While others may have called Keith a creeper, due to his quiet nature and, admittedly, somewhat "edgy" clothing choices, he would say that they were just unused to those who didn't conform to their own standards and thus were put off by people who were slightly outside the box. Technically they would be his mother's words, but he agreed with them. It also was one of the few nice memories of when he was in middle school and being picked on for visiting his mother in jail. So it stuck with him.

However, if he were to be called a creeper at this one particular time, he would have to say that they were right. Staring at a guy from around the corner, waiting for him to be alone? Yeah, he would not recommend doing if you wanted to make friends.

There wasn't much other chose for Keith, though, as he really didn't want to go through with the prank while Lance was with other people. It was a pain in the ass enough to approach one person, let alone a group of them. Now, Keith was not shy, necessarily, just awkward. And he was even more awkward when it came to approaching boys he thought were cute, a short list but a list that existed none the less.

And Lance McClain? That boy was ticking off practically every single box on that list.

Tall? Check. Cute freckles? Check. Smart? Half check, it depended on the subject. Hygienic? Check. Athletic? Check. Outgoing enough to level out Keith's avoidance of people? Check. Insanely long legs? Fucking check and _mate_.

Said legs were on full display, too, as the tightest pair of skinny jeans known to man hugged those shapely things.

Keith shook his head to get rid of the sexy thoughts for the time being. It wouldn't do him any good to be reminded of his mini crush on the other boy while he was supposed to be asking him out as a prank for two hundred dollars.

(Keith had negotiated it to double, half before the prank, half after. If he had to guess, they agreed to that because they thought he was going for his knife in his pocket, so they panicked. In reality, he was just scratching his ass. His knife is kept in his right boot to avoid teacher detection, obviously.)

Honestly, he would be panicking at the idea of asking Lance out more if he thought there was any chance he would say yes. The entire school knew he was a lady's man through and through, what with how he flirted with almost every girl in the building. It made sense in an obnoxious way why James and his buddies wanted to pull this particular prank on the guy. It was an attempt to humiliate him in the lamest way possible, bring him down a peg or something. Hell, there were even rumors spread that he flirted with teachers to get better grades, but Keith found that to be ridiculous. The two occasionally talked, as Lance for whatever reason liked to egg Keith on in their shared history class, and despite how annoying he could be, Keith knew he wasn't a bad person.

All the more reason he wasn't concerned about the prank. Yeah, Lance liked to push his buttons, but it was definitely more geared towards a possible rivalry about grades or something, he wasn't quite sure. The guy never got personal with his Keith insults, and got along with just about everybody. The way Keith saw this turning out was that Lance would say something like he was flattered, but didn't swing that way. Ideally that would be it, though there was also the concern that Lance would then try to make him "feel better" by setting him up with someone else, and yeah, that needed to be avoided at all costs because no. Just... no.

Hence why he was doing this prank anyway. Two hundred easy dollars with something that would amount to nothing, except maybe a bit of embarrassment on Keith's part. That embarrassment would be placated later when he used the two hundred dollars to get his dog that sweet memory foam doggy bed with the faux cowhide print.

Keith noticed that Lance's two friends, Hunk and Katie he believed, were waving good bye while the boy in question pulled out his phone and began texting. If memory served correct, then Lance didn't have a car or at least not all the time, so Keith assumed he was telling someone to pick him up. That made for a perfect opening to get the stupid prank over and done with.

With few slaps to his face, not hard enough to show, Keith made his way over to Lance as confidently as possible.

Thankfully, his wallet chains jingled as he walked, alerting Lance to him coming over so that Keith wouldn't have to actually get his attention and start the conversation.

Lance smiled a bit, before turning it into a smirk. "'Sup, Edge Lord," he snarked. "Can't believe you'd still be hanging around school still. Don't you have a park to vandalize or whatever?"

"It's art," Keith couldn't help but grunt out.

"You do know that if you just put your art on a canvas it would be legal, right? Might even make some money from it!"

Keith almost grimaced at the fact that Lance was saying his art was good enough to get paid for. Damn him for complimenting Keith when he's supposed to be fake asking him out!

"Right, yeah," he said, before coughing into his hand. He had to get it together. "Actually, I was waiting for you...?"

Lance stared at him for a moment, before quickly looking away. "Oh, uh, yeah? What for?"

Alright, here it came. "I wanted to, eh, ask you something?"

Or not.

"Yeah?"

Lance was looking at him again, but more in concern. Probably because it was super hot in there and Keith was in too much heavy vintage leather. Yeah, that was why his face was hot. Stupid school AC.

"You know," he tried again. "Just if... you wanted to go out... with me?"

Forty years passed, Keith swore it with how Lance just stared at him in silence. Keith made sure to stare right back, never backing down. However, that then gave him a good view of Lance's smile nearly breaking his face in half before he cupped his cheeks with his own hands like an anime school girl.

What...?

"R-Really?" Lance asked, practically giddy to Keith's horror. "Like, a date? A date-date?"

Keith found himself nodding against his will. Was this really happening...?

"Yes! Yeah, that would be awesome!" Lance was bouncing now, looking close to tackling Keith, before he seemed to realize what he was doing and tried to school his features back to cool. "I mean, I got time, sure. We can g-go out on a date, that's cool."

Keith's mouth was dry and his feet were off the ground. Did this prank actually work out in his favor?

Was he going to get two hundred dollars and a date with his crush?

Was he going to have to actually thank James Griffin for helping him-

"No way!"

Lance quickly jerked to the side from where the exclamation came from, while Keith stood still looking ahead. He would have turned around, but the hysterical laughter from behind him made his heart sink to his stomach.

Of course they were right around the corner watching! Keith thought.

He could hear them cackling and walking over, while seeing that Lance appeared confused. Keith thought quickly, though, and realized that he could still work this in his favor. Yeah, it started as a prank but if he could explain to Lance that he didn't think he would say yes and that he genuinely liked him, then maybe things wouldn't be too bad? Maybe?

"Who would have thought!" James exclaimed as he strutted up to Lance and clapped him on the back, the other boy still looking confused and a little worried. "The Lance McClain, Ladies Man Extraordinaire, partakes in dick!"

Judging by the way Lance's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull, that was not what he wanted to hear. Things were starting to look bad, and Keith wasn't all that concerned about getting a real date with Lance anymore then.

"I-I mean," Lance was stuttering, looking all around him while specifically avoiding Keith's eyes. "It's not, like, a bad thing t-to, um-"

"Hang on, say that to the camera," James instructed, making Lance go pale and Keith's stomach to drop through the floor.

They were recording this...?

"Wha...?" Lance barely spoke out.

"Oh yeah," one of the jerks was saying over the others' giggling. "Got the whole thing! Still going live on facebook, with over a hundred viewers and everything. Say 'hi,' Lancey Lance!"

Keith could see Lance's eyes turning red, the boy trying to discretely blink away the moisture building, while Keith was sure his hands were bleeding with how tightly his fist were clenching.

They didn't say anything about filming this...

"Yeah, we weren't expecting this great of a profit," James said, his arm slung over Lance's shoulder to keep him in place. Meanwhile, the one with the phone moved in close. "We just wanted to prank you, didn't think you'd be an actual cock sucker. Win win, I'd say!"

He had outed him.

Keith had helped out someone live on facebook with who knows how many people watching.

Biting his lip to keep from screaming, Keith tried to do some deep breathing. He should have known better, instead just focusing on the stupid money and...

With a few slow breathes in and out, Keith made a quick decision. It probably wasn't the best, he knew he would get in serious trouble for it, but decided that there were more important things than a few detentions. His mom would surely understand, while Shiro and Curtis might take a little more to convince, but he really didn't care at that time.

"Hey," he grunted to the closest one to him in the group. "Where's the rest of my money?"

"Oh, yeah," the guy said, before saying something to another and getting a few twenties dropped in his hand. "There ya' go! Thanks again, man, this was awesome!"

"No problem," Keith replied while counting. "But tell your buddy filming to get a good shot of what's about to happen next."

The idiot grinned, completely clueless. Good.

Pocketing the money, Keith shook out his hands and rolled his shoulders before striding over to James. The guy was still animatedly addressing the camera about his "genius" prank, while Keith could tell his grip on Lance was as tight as possible to keep him, obviously against his will. Well, it wouldn't be there for long.

Making sure the camera got him in the shot, thanks to the previous idiot, Keith sniffed before saying, "Yo', Griffin! I got a lil' somethin' extra for ya'."

James turned towards him enough to lean a bit away from Lance.

"What is it, Kogane, can't you see I'm-?!"

_BAM!_

Not letting him finish, Keith pulled back and completely smashed James' face in with his fist, leaning in as much as possible. James fell to the ground, hand to his nose, and before he could even think of making another move, Keith pounced on him and proceeded to pummel his face in, shouting going on all around him.

Then a whistle blew.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while! Didn't expect it to... anyway, enjoy more reasons that Keith is a bad boy yet they are all really just misinterpretations of his behavior! :D

-

Keith had detention.

Well, he had detention starting the following week and also possible other punishments for beating up his classmate. James had been sent to the nurse, while his group had gone in first to give their side of the story to the principal, which was bullshit. Keith figured that they had spun some tale about it all being a harmless joke and Keith had just gone crazy for no reason, conveniently leaving out that they had been recording it live and were also being pretty damn homophobic in the process. He didn't know that for sure, but given how the principal seemed confused when Keith mentioned those details, he could hazard a pretty educated guess.

Sadly, the man had already sent the other boys home, assuming it was an open and shut case with how Keith was already a "problem child," or whatever they called him for not fitting into their box of a perfect student. He was always hearing about how he was lucky his grades were so good or else blah blah blah whatever. Anyway, since Keith had shared that new bit of information, he had been told that they would have to do some further investigating during the weekend to determine what would be done.

Keith still was the only one currently with detention, of course. Time would tell if they really did have a "zero tolerance bullying policy."

Detention, though, would be a welcome place to be compared to him sitting in the office waiting for his mother to finish speaking to the principal... only three chairs away from Lance.

Keith kept trying to be discrete in glancing at the other from the corner of his eye, but it was hard. Lance had his head down, back hunched over, with his knee bouncing. It didn't tell Keith much except that he was nervous.

Lance’s own parents had yet to come in, which that thought only made Keith worry more. Did his family even know he wasn't straight? He clearly wasn’t as out as Keith, which, to be fair most were not as Keith made it public only by yelling, “Fuck you, I’m gay!” in the middle of the commons area when some kid was trying to sell him playboy mags for a stupid high price. Not to mention Lance had a reputation as a Lady’s Man, as others had pointed out, so that was definitely an open invitation to teasing and claims that he was a fraud or some other bullshit.

The more Keith thought about it and took in Lance’s tight grip on his own arms, the more he wanted to throw up. It was one thing to get teased in school, but home life was a whole other ball park. He was grateful as hell that his mother was in your face accepting (let’s just say he was glad his school didn’t have PFLAG), to where she took in her cousin/Keith’s brother figure, Shiro, after she found out his parents had kicked him out for being gay. And then he married Curtis, who’s own parents were an addition to the competition of most accepting parents (kind of, they were confused but enthusiastic let's just say) and pseudo grandparents to Keith, and, well, his point was that his house was an ocean of gay and acceptance to an almost violent degree.

 _If his parents don’t accept him he could move in to my house_ , his brain told him. The dirty hijinks popped into his mind pretty quick after that thought, but he pushed them back because of the inappropriate timing of it all. Naughty thoughts about your crush should not be thought when said crush is only two seats away from said thoughts.

Keith raked a hand down his face and groaned. The tension in the air was stifling and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take before he burst.

A sniffle to his side alerted him and made that burst happen.

“I’m sorry!” he blurted out, complete with a side slide down to kneel in front of Lance like a desperate mad man praying to god.

Lance looked up at him, or kind of down, with startled blue eyes shining with tears. They looked stunning, when taken out of the context in which they happened.

“I’m sorry,” Keith repeated in a more quiet voice. “It was a shitty thing to do.”

Lance seemed to be taking Keith and his apology in, wiping his nose as he searched his face. “It was,” he finally answered, voice straining. “You’re a jerk.”

That stung, but was deserved.

“I feel like one,” he agreed. “But, and I know that this doesn’t matter too much, but I wouldn't have done it if I didn't know you were also gay-”

“I’m not,” Lance was quick to correct. “I’m bi.”

Keith paused for a bit after that comment, then tried to keep going in order to make Lance not think he was judging him as he was aware of the crap bisexuals tended to get, and also that it totally didn't matter... which it didn't, totally. Unless it was taking into account Keith totally still had some sort of shot, depending on how well this apology went.

 _Ugh, I sound like a tool_ , he briefly thought.

"That's cool!" he finally said, sounding like an absolute wannabe. "That's real cool, um, I'm gay myself, but you probably already knew that since people like to make a big deal out of stupid shit, n-not that they'll make a big deal out of you! It is stupid shit, no, wait, being bi isn't stupid! What I mean is I'm sure the principal will... do something?"

If the look Lance was giving him was any indication, then that claim definitely sounded as weak as Keith thought it did.

"Just tell me what you want, already," Lance requested, his voice sounding defeated and tired. "I just want to go home and sleep and I guess try to convince my parents to let me change schools or-"

"No!"

That got him a quick shush from the secretary at her desk, who was giving both of them the stink eye since they were more than likely keeping her from her weekend. Keith ignored her and turned back to a surprised looking Lance. Taking a deep breath, he began to explain himself again.

"Don't change schools. Look, I'm... really sorry that this happened and that I was stupid enough to go along with it. I swear, I had no idea that not only were those creeps filming it, but also that there was any chance you would say yes to me, I promise! I thought you were only interested in girls and you're also super nice, so I figured you would just let me down gently and then I could get my two hundred and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone mullet man," Lance suddenly interrupted. "Two hundred? Two hundred what?"

  
Keith stared at the other for a bit in confusion at the apparent mood change before answering, "Um, dollars? They paid me two hundred dollars to ask you out, wh-which you can absolutely have by the way! It can be, like, emotionally compensation or something? I was just going to buy my dog a new bed with it anyway, I'm not some charity case."

"... They paid you two hundred dollars to fake ask me out?!" As the secretary shushed them again, Lance only paid a quick glance at her before turning his now large eyes (and super blue, goddamn it was like looking into the ocean) back to Keith. "Damn, dude! If I got offered two hundred big ones I would sure as hell do the same thing!"

Keith fell back on his butt at Lance's suddenly very close proximity to his face in his apparent excitement over two hundred dollars. He wasn't complaining, though. Not because of how close to kissing they could potentially be since he wasn't about to be a further creep than he's already been even without meaning to, no. It was more because Lance seemed to have cheered up a bit, which brought a small smile to Keith's face. Sure, it was more than likely just a small distraction, he was more worried about the next few days and the unavoidable chaos that would be Monday morning, but it was nice to be the one to cheer the nice boy up a bit.

"You would fake ask yourself out?" Keith tried to joke. It luckily worked because Lance chuckled a bit as he wiped a few remaining tears from his cheek.

"Well, no, that wouldn't be a very entertaining prank," he said. "And honestly, fake asking people out in general it's a super bad idea."

"Yeah, no kidding. I really meant it, though. That thing where I only did it because I was a hundred percent positive that you would say no. I was more worried that you'd try to set me up with someone else as a means of gently letting me down."

That earned Keith another laugh, which made the delinquent laugh a bit himself. It was nice.

"I haven't done that before, but I wouldn't say that it's something I can't see myself doing. But, um... if you, say, did know that I was b-bi... would you, you know... still ask me out?"

"No way!" Keith quickly answered. "If there was any chance you would say yes, I would in no way consider it! It's like you said, it's a bad idea and pranks that hurt people's feelings are the worst, ya' know?"

"... Yeah." Lance had started to fiddle with his fingers and was back to looking down at his lap at that answer, seeming to get about as awkward as Keith asking the teacher to use the bathrooms (which is the main reason as to why he just leaves when he can't hold it in anymore, now, not because he's sticking it to the man).

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two then, and Keith was about to stand back up and go over to his original seat thinking the conversation was over, when Lance suddenly cleared his throat.

"You're right, totally," he began, "it's a mean prank. But what I meant was, um, w-would you ask me before this if you knew I was bi... for real? As in, not a prank?"

It was a good thing Keith was sitting down already because that question knocked him off his feet. His heart that had been making a home in the pit of his stomach had suddenly shot back up to his throat, making him croak a bit in shock. Was Lance really...?

"Yes!" he yelled, the secretary huffing in annoyance seeming to give up on the two being quiet. "Yes, absolutely, I'd ask the hell out of you!"

"Really?" It was unusual seeing such a subdued Lance, but it was super doing things to Keith then. "So, you know how you offered to give me the two hundred dollars?" Keith could only nod, his body becoming that of his dog when asked if he wanted to go for a walk. "How about, instead of giving it to me, you take me out? On a real date for real?"

No longer being able to sit still, Keith shot up like a flame and fist pumped the air. There was a brief wondering of what the student body would think if they saw the resident bad boy expressing more than his standard two emotions of anger and indifference, but they could go fuck themselves. They didn't understand the joy of being asked out by Lance McClain, so they couldn't relate.

"Is that a yes to the date?" Lance asked, trying to cover up his giggles no doubt at Keith's apparent out of character behavior.

"It's a fuck yes! I'm going to go research the swankiest restaurants and shit to blow this two hundred at!"

Laughing with tears reforming in his eyes for a much better reason, Lance held his hands up and said, "You don't have to do that! We could space the money out over multiple dates, ya' know?"

Jesus, Lance was going to kill him with joy overload. Multiple dates? Multiple dates!!!

"Yes, absolutely, that's a way better idea! I, um, will probably be grounded for the weekend, but does next weekend work out?"

"Uh huh," Lance hummed, smiling but looking down at his shirt as he picked at the school crest on his breast pocket. "We can also talk more, too, about stuff we like since we're mainly just making fun of each other most of the time. Of course, I have figured out through that that you love surrealism and hate green beans and are lactose intolerant!"

Keith chuckled and added, "And I know that you love paint ball but hate hunting, and have sore knees from your sudden growth spurt which is why you switched from soccer to swimming."

Lance laughed again, more than likely at the both of them for being so silly, as he then joked, "Would you look at that, we're set for marriage!"

Before Keith's brain could explode with thoughts of how nice of a wedding ring could he get for two hundred dollars, the door to the principal's office slammed open revealing his mother making a rather dramatic pose.

"Oh my dear child!" she bemoaned, her hand atop her forehead as she sauntered over to the two boys. "Where did I go wrong raising you that you would behave in such a way! What will I ever tell the church?!"

Keith exchanged a look with Lance where he rolled his eyes as a way of indicating she was in no way serious. Given the situation, the woman was either putting on an act to fool the principal or mess with him. Probably the second, as her super casual red tank top with cargo pants and messy hair did not give the image of "Post PTA Mom" in the least bit.

"Young man!" she continued as she grabbed his ear. "My goodness, beating up a fellow classmate! Who taught you such things?!" Leaning down she quickly whispered, "Give me all the deats in the car, I'm sure you had a reason," before pulling back and moaning over her shoulder, "Ooooh, what shall I do?! Just wait until we get home, mister! Your, um, video game privileges are officially revoked! You're lucky I don't send you off to military school!"

As Keith was lead out of the office, he quickly looked over his own shoulder as best he could and waved excitedly at Lance, who returned it with a mega watt smile. Keith was sure he was floating down that hallway, barely registering another older couple sprinting past them while yelling in distressed Spanish.

Once in their precious beaten up pick up that had belonged to his dad, Krolia turned to face him expectantly. "Well?" she began. "What happened, really?"

"James was being a dick, paid me two hundred bucks to ask out Lance, that other boy in the office, I said yes because I thought he was straight, turns out he's bi but not out and James was recording it live, so I kicked his ass live, apologized to Lance, and we're going out on a date next weekend."

"Huh... good for you, Keith." Starting up the car, she continued, "While I feel like I should punish you for beating up a student as you should 'use your words' or whatever, I won't because I know you and know you wouldn't do that without a good reason and your reason seems good."

"I feel like there's a, 'but' coming?"

"There is. BUT you are still grounded for the weekend as this night was, if you remember, the night that my *~boyfriend~*" -Keith swore she said that with sparkles around the text, he could feel it- "is coming over and meeting all of you for the first time. With having to talk to the principal, my dinner preparations were interrupted and I wouldn't have time to finish them before my *~boyfriend~* will get there. So I had to hand over dinner to somebody else..."

"... Please tell me Curtis isn't making his family's curry?"

"Curtis is making his family's curry."

"What the hell was Shiro doing?!"

"Building one of his robot lion models. He was too in the zone for me to get him away to cook before Curtis heard me and offered instead. Damn that boy's sweet face, don't know how Shiro says no to him... But that's okay, as luckily, my *~boyfriend~* is an adventurous eater and I don't think this will scare him away or anything. I just like to be able to kiss him when my tongue isn't numb."

"Mom, for the love of god, no! Just no!"

"Too late. So yes, you're grounded for the weekend not for beating up some kid but for possibly ruining my make out plans... with my *~boyfriend~*."

Keith groaned in horror at his mother's words, yet found he was still smiling to himself. It seemed literally nothing could ruin his good mood. Sure, his taste buds would be absolutely burnt off by the Indian dish, but they should be back in time for his date that next week. He couldn't wait to text Lance asking about where he wanted to go... wait a minute-

"Shit, mom, turn around! I forgot to get Lance's number!!"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY GUESSES TO KROLIA'S *~BOYFRIEND~*?!
> 
> Anyway, I've been doing a lot more drawing lately, these two kind of go back and forth. Selkie doujin is still a go, shooting for late March preorders, which if interested you can keep an eye on my tumblr which is under the same name as my account here!
> 
> Also got a voltron webcomic that is a literal AU off shoot from s2, so that takes up some time, too. It's mainly practice for when I want to publish my original idea (that I'm shooting for next October!), but I'm still having a lot of fun with it, so if interested here's the link! https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/hurray-voltron/list?title_no=328022
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope to update this sooner next time! Especially because then we get super non traditional family shenanigans which are my favorite~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're interested, I'm gauging interest in a klance selkie doujin on my blog under the same name. Got the first four pages up if you would like to check it out!


End file.
